Something good out of the pain
by SunkissedCutie
Summary: What happens when Ruthie almost loses Martin? This is my first fic so be nice R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I redid my chapters and combined Chapter 2 and 2b to make one chapter. I also changed Baby Ruthie's name to Paige because everyone was getting confused. I updated the second chapter first. So I'll try to get the next chapter up soon and after that I'll try to get chapter's up regularly. If anyone has any suggestions for my story they are greatly appreciated and welcome I could use all the help I can get.

Ruthie hadn't talked to martin since he had told her that Sandy was pregnant with his child. He lied to her it had been the deal breaker for there friendship. Martin had tried time after time to talk to her but she wouldn't take his calls and she would sneak out every time he came over she would ignore him at school if he tried to talk to her she would just keep walking it hurt her to do this to him but he had hurt her too. No matter how many times she denied it she still loved Martin and nothing would change that.

It had been five months since that fateful day. A month ago Sandy had given birth to twins a boy and a girl. Paige Elizabeth Brewer and Christopher Ezekiel Brewer. Sandy and Martin didn't marry but at the moment Sandy is living at the Brewer house. Ruthie was sitting in her room doing her homework when the phone rang.

"Camden Residence" Ruthie Said

"May I please speak to Ruthie Camden?" the voice asked

"This is her" Ruthie responded

" I'm calling from the ER at the Glen oak hospital we have a Ruthie and Christopher down here there parents were in a car accident there was a note in there saying to contact you if any thing happened to them" The nurse said

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes thank you" Ruthie said then hung up.

Then she went to find her mom.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The song in this chapter is "My Risk" written by my sister Teresa. So Thank You Teresa.

"Mom, mom" Ruthie yelled as she ran through the house trying to find her mom.

She then remembered her mom telling her to watch the twins because she was going to the grocery store and she would be back in an hour.

"Crap" Ruthie mumbled under her breath as she ran into the kitchen. Simon was sitting at the table eating a sandwich.

"Simon I need a ride" Ruthie said

"Where?" Simon asked

"The hospital I'll explain on the way, you go start the car and I will get Sam and David" Ruthie said quickly

"Okay" Simon said as he grabbed his coat and keys. Simon headed out the door as Ruthie headed up the stairs and into Sam and David's room.

" Guy's come on we are going for a car ride, pick a toy and follow me," Ruthie said

They each grabbed a toy and followed Ruthie down the stairs and to the car.

Ruthie got the twins in the car and buckled them in the got in the front seat. The drove off towards the hospital Ruthie turned on the radio after she finished explaining to Simon why they were going to the Hospital. A song came on and Ruthie closed her eyes and listened to it.

How I wish that you could see there's so much more to me 

_And how I wish you could be brave enough to take this Risk with me… Risk with me…_

_So I took a risk, and it turned out wrong_

_I put my heart out on a ledge praying it would_

_Come back, with loving arms around … my risk was wrong_

_And if I could make you love me … then I would,_

_But you see it doesn't work like I think it should_

_And if I had your heart I would take it and forever I would be free_

_So I took a risk, and it turned out wrong_

_I put my heart out on a ledge praying it would_

_Come back, with loving arms around … my risk was wrong_

_And I thought, I could be happy and I_

_Thought I should take a risk and I_

_Hoped and I prayed that you would see all the parts of me_

_And I prayed you could see everything that_

_You meant to me. And I hoped and I prayed that you would see that I needed someone by my side_

_So I took a risk, and it turned out wrong_

_I put my heart out on a ledge praying it would_

_Come back, with loving arms around … my risk was wrong_

_The challenges I faced the tears I didn't_

_want to darken my face…well they fell for so long…well they fell to my heart_

_So I took a risk, and it turned out wrong_

_I put my heart out on a ledge praying it would_

_Come back, with loving arms around … my risk was wrong_

_I have tried to see the logic in this choice_

_But my heart keeps in coming back to me_

_And I can't just let this go. I said things I can't_

_Take back but I was wrong your not who_

_I thought you were_

_So I took a risk, and it turned out wrong_

_I put my heart out on a ledge praying it would_

_Come back, with loving arms around … my risk was wrong_

_I was wrong I've made mistakes it's just_

_Another one to add to my list of regrets_

_So I took a risk and it turned out wrong_

_So I took a risk, and it turned out wrong_

_I put my heart out on a ledge praying it would_

_Come back, with loving arms around … my risk was wrong_

…_My risk was wrong_

By the time the song ended they had arrived at the hospital ….

Ruthie got out of the car and went into the Emergency room while Simon got Sam and David and followed her in. As soon as Ruthie got in she heard two babies screaming at the top of their lungs. Ruthie went over to the receptionist who was holding one of the screaming babies, the receptionist noticed her and smiled.

"Are you Ruthie Camden?" asked the receptionist

"Yes that's me" Ruthie replied

The receptionist got up and handed her the screaming baby as soon as the baby was in Ruthie's arms she stopped crying the nurse went back around and got the diaper bag and the other baby who was in an infant seat and handed them to Simon she handed the empty infant seat to Ruthie. Ruthie knelt down took two pacifiers out of the diaper bag and put one in each of the babies mouths. She then turned back to the receptionist.

"How are Sandy Jameson and Martin Brewer" Asked Ruthie

" Sandy Jameson is dead and Martin Brewer is in a coma, do you have any way of contacting Martin's parents?" The receptionist

"Yes I'll call his father" Ruthie answered

She took out her cell phone and dialed Martins home number that she knew by heart, when no one picked up she hung up then dialed Martin's father's cell phone number.

He answered on the second ring

"Hello" Mr. Brewer said

" Hi Mr. Brewer, it's Ruthie Camden I'm down at the hospital Martin and Sandy were in a car accident. Sandy is dead and Martin is in a coma " Ruthie told him

"What about the babies?" Mr. Brewer asked

"They are fine, I have them with me" Ruthie Said

"I'll be there in 15 minutes," said Mr. Brewer

"Okay see you then bye" Ruthie said

"Bye" Mr. Brewer said

She hung up the phone and turned to Simon

"Lucy, Kevin, Mom and dad are on their way," Simon said

"Mr. Brewer is on his way" Ruthie Said

She then turned back to the receptionist

"Where is Martin Brewer?" Ruthie asked

'He's in the ICU third floor but I'm not sure which room" responded the receptionist

"Thank you" Ruthie replied

She then turned back to Simon

"I'm going to go up and see him, you stay down here and wait for everyone" Said Ruthie

"Okay but what about the babies?" Asked Simon

"I'll take them with me" Ruthie said as she bent down and put the baby that was in her arms into the empty infant seat. She buckled the baby in.

She then stood up put the diaper bag over her shoulder then picked up the infant seats by the handles and walked to the elevator.


End file.
